


Внахлёст

by Greenmusik



Series: Translation of "They Are Singing The Old Songs" series (by merulanoir) [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Translation in Russian | Перевод на русский, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Далила родилась пешкой, но теперь заполучила трон. Пятнадцать лет назад убийца Дауд мог бы тебя о ней предупредить. Если бы ты удосужился поинтересоваться.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Daud
Series: Translation of "They Are Singing The Old Songs" series (by merulanoir) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Внахлёст

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Overlap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373035) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 



> **Беты:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

По прошествии времени воспоминания Корво о том, как это случилось, слишком размыты. Он точно шёл домой, а вокруг был летний вечер. Ему всегда казалось, что это случилось в месяц жатвы, потому что ночные кошмары навсегда пропитаны врезавшимся в память ароматом аконита.

Он решает срезать через переулок совсем рядом с районом Батисты, и внезапно кто-то дёргает его назад, закрыв рот грубой ладонью.

— Хорош трепыхаться, — хмыкает этот кто-то. Корво пытается пинаться и царапаться, но он слишком мелкий для своего возраста и тощий: лето выдалось жарким, а еды им никогда не хватало с тех пор, как умер отец. От схватившего его мужчины пахнет ворванью и табаком, и ему не требуется особых усилий прижать Корво к себе.

— Ты ‘дёшь с нами.

Корво снова пытается его пнуть, шарит пальцами по толстым запястьям, ища слабину, и мужчина сжимает ладонь, перекрывая доступ воздуха, а отпускает — лишь когда Корво начинает обмякать.

Корво известно о том, что с улиц бесследно пропадают дети, но никогда не думал, что окажется в их числе. Мужчина тащит его к заброшенному складу. Корво ни на миг не прекращает вырываться, но всё напрасно: он слишком мелкий и тощий и, в отсутствие отца, учить его драться было некому.

Но стоит им достигнуть дверей склада, а Корво — почти утратить надежду, как что-то случается. Вот мужчина бормочет себе под нос, пытаясь нарыть ключ, а вот — что-то бьёт его по лицу, и хватка ослабевает достаточно, чтобы Корво вывернулся на свободу. Но он движется слишком медленно и пропахивает головой землю от догнавшего пинка.

Скорости это не добавляет: он только пытается встать, когда похититель, чья рассечённая щека сочится кровью, хватает его за руку.

Из-за помойки выходит мальчик немногим старше Корво. У него грязное лицо, тёмные коротко остриженные волосы и бутылка с отбитым дном в руке.

— Пусти пацана, — скалится мальчик.

— Или что? — выплёвывает похититель. Его хватка становится ещё крепче, сжимает до боли, и Корво закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать.

Мальчик усмехается, и эта гримаса делает его похожим на дикого зверя. Он бросается вперёд, заставляя похитителя снова ослабить хватку. Тот выхватывает нож, и к тому времени, как у Корво получается выкарабкаться из свалки, всё уже кончено. Впечатавшись в дальнюю стену переулка — сердце колотится, руки трясутся, и хочется просто сбежать — он буквально заставляет себя развернуться. Заставляет себя посмотреть назад, и от затылка по шее сбегает холодок — мужчина мёртв: разбитая бутылка торчит из окровавленной шеи. Мальчик тоже лежит, его дыхание всё менее глубокое и всё более мучительное, а лицо пугающе рассечено. Так много крови, думает Корво, чересчур много.

Мальчику едва ли больше тринадцати. Он пытается подняться на ноги, но рана на лице слишком кровит. Правый глаз выглядит так, будто там вообще больше нет глаза, а с губ рвутся тихие короткие звуки, полные боли.

Когда Корво притаскивает его к себе домой, Палома Аттано чуть не падает в обморок. , Прислонившись к стене, она долго стоит с затуманившимся взглядом — и будто не слышит встревоженный голос Корво, умоляющий Беатричи сходить за доктором. И только после того, как Беатричи убегает, грохнув дверью, находит в себе силы отлипнуть от стены.

Корво не позволяет ей заняться его ранами, настойчиво требует осмотреть чужака, и всё пытается втолковать ей про похитителя. Палома прижимает к ужасной ране, пересекающей лицо незнакомого мальчика, свой фартук, и к тому времени, когда Беатричи приводит господина Гулла, местного целителя, кровь пропитывает ткань насквозь.

Господин Гулл выгоняет их из комнаты, и в итоге там остается только упорно отказывающийся уходить Корво: Беатричи, следуя указаниям, ставит кипятиться воду, а Палома перебирает тряпьё, выискивая, что можно пустить на повязки.

Корво не выходит из комнаты и когда господин Гулл начинает зашивать рану. Доктор выглядит мрачным, и Корво будто отбрасывает в тот вечер, когда умер отец — новость принёс господин Гулл и не стал ничего скрывать. Именно он рассказал, что Жонатас Аттано мёртв и что умер — из-за случайности, которую можно было предотвратить.

Господин Гулл никогда не лжёт, и Корво видит, насколько мала испытываемая им надежда на то, что мальчик выживет. Корво смаргивает слёзы и садится на кровать, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть лицо мальчика. Господин Гулл что-то вколол ему, прежде чем начать шить, и теперь тот выглядит так, будто лишь наполовину осознает, что происходит. Но он всё ещё жив, так что Корво изо всех сил надеется.

Шьёт господин Гулл очень долго. В какой-то момент появляется Беатричи с горячей водой и бинтами, пытается и Корво привести в порядок, но он отказывается двинуться с места. Он берёт мальчика, который спас ему жизнь, за руку и смотрит на него, не спуская глаз.

Лишь поздно ночью господин Гулл наконец-то заканчивает обрабатывать рану. Длинная линия стежков начинается со лба и пересекает всё лицо, вплоть до жёсткой линии челюсти. С повязкой, которую, закончив, накладывает господин Гулл, мальчик выглядит одновременно и младше, и старше. Корво наконец позволяет матери себя оттащить. В голове всё плывёт, и мать, умыв его, укладывает в постель.

Утро следующего дня хмурое и душное, воздух давит, предвещая грозу. Выбравшись из кровати, Корво бежит в комнату, где оставил мальчика, опускается на колени рядом с кроватью гостя, и его взволнованный взгляд натыкается на распахнутый серый глаз. Мальчик выглядит так, будто его лихорадит и ему ужасно больно, и Корво знает, что у господина Гулла просто нет под рукой хороших лекарств. Они небогаты, и переводить сильные лекарства на бездомного ребёнка — это просто… непрактично.

— Благодарю, — наконец шепчет Корво. Он колеблется, потому что мальчик явно боится, но потом всё же невесомо гладит его по руке, и тот вздрагивает.

— Я принесу тебе что-нибудь, чтобы не болело.

Мальчик пытается покачать головой, но замирает от боли. Закусывает высокий стон, и Корво сбегает. Там, где вчера на горло давил похититель, болит, но эта боль — ничто по сравнению с тем, что испытывает его спаситель. 

Корво возвращается вечером. У него расцарапаны коленки, а голова пульсирует в том месте, которым ударился о дверную раму, выбегая из клиники. Он почти уверен, что никто не разглядел его настолько хорошо, чтобы узнать, но всё это вылетает из головы, едва он видит свернувшегося на кровати мальчика. Тот бледен и всё ещё в лихорадке, а глаза мутнеют от ужаса, когда Корво дрожащими руками вынимает шприц.

— Может быть больно, — шепчет Корво, прежде чем вонзить ему в руку иглу, совсем так, как, он видел, делает господин Гулл.

После этого остаётся только ждать. Корво садится на пол и кладёт голову на край кровати. Мальчику постепенно становится легче. С лица пропадает мучительное выражение, и он расслабляется. Корво смотрит на него и пытается познакомиться.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, и тут гремит громовой раскат, и в комнате становится темно. Беатричи неизвестно где — она уходит из дома и не возвращается всё дольше и дольше. А мама работает до самой ночи. Корво — единственный, кто может присмотреть за гостем.

Мальчик не отвечает. Просто смотрит на Корво, борясь со сном. Кивает на коробку с лекарствами и поднимает бровь.

Корво фыркает смущённым смешком.

— Украл их.

Нетронутая сторона лица мальчика дёргается слабым намёком на улыбку. Он закрывает глаз, и Корво надеется, что господину Гуллу удалось спасти правый глаз. Шрам останется на всю жизнь, но если он выживет, то Корво тоже сможет. Может быть, Корво научится сражаться совсем как он, чтобы тоже смочь кого-нибудь защитить.

— Д… — пытается прошептать мальчик. Сглатывает, губы кривятся от натягивающихся стежков. Корво взволнованно ждёт: может, тот пытается назвать ему своё имя? Но мальчик больше ничего не говорит. И почти сразу засыпает.

Когда Корво просыпается на следующее утро, от шторма не осталось и следа, а кровать рядом с ним пуста. От украденных лекарств — тоже ни следа.

***

Бездна была именно такой, какой Корво её помнил: бесконечной, головокружительной; но в то же время она дарила облегчение. Во сне он снова и снова сбегал из Башни Дануолла, и когда вместо Далилы и Эмили, он встретился взглядом с Чужим, то будто камень с плеч рухнул. Даже если при этом приходилось терпеть насмешки от бога, который выглядит едва ли на двадцать.

— Далила родилась пешкой, но теперь заполучила трон. Пятнадцать лет назад убийца Дауд мог бы тебя о ней предупредить. Если бы ты удосужился поинтересоваться.

Морок сминается и закручивается. На миг проскальзывает желание отказаться от Метки, но прежде чем мысль успевает сформироваться, порыв рассеивается. Последние годы он совершенствовал свои умения, и ввязаться в заварушку лишённым сил было бы… немыслимо.

Впервые после побега он проснулся отдохнувшим. И долго смотрел на мерцающую на тыльной стороне ладони Метку. В памяти всплыли слова Чужого, и Корво почувствовал пульс Сердца, мрачно уютный, который на самом деле никуда не исчез, даже несмотря на то, что артефакт пропал после коронации Эмили. И если быть перед собой честным, то вероятность потерять Сердце волновала Корво куда больше, чем возможная утрата Метки.

_Отданный на растерзание жестокой реальности, ты один, за исключением нескольких союзников._

Корво закрыл глаза. У него была Меган, если только это её настоящее имя. И если им удастся найти Соколова, тот мог бы помочь.

Корво не мог вспомнить, когда последний чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Что-то царапало на задворках сознания, но он никак не мог взять в толк, что именно. В судовом отсеке, где они устроили что-то вроде базы, Меган поприветствовала его усталым ворчанием, и пока утро разгоралось, Корво вслушивался в Сердце. Он так сильно соскучился по голосу Джессамины, что поначалу, заворожённый его ритмом, не уловил, о чём она говорит, но потом…

_Ей снится мужчина. Для неё он — как отец. Мужчина со шрамом. Он прячется даже от меня._

Корво чуть не подавился горьким кофе. Один из тех моментов, когда он ненавидит Сердце так же как любит — и совсем не верит в совпадения. Ничто не было так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд: лишь спутанный клубок сожалений и скрытых мотивов.

Ему никогда не удавалось замечать нити, связывающие вместе людей и истории. По сути, это была не его забота, но ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Джессамина распутывает эти сети. Эмили, спасибо Бездне, унаследовала от матери чутьё на невидимое и недосказанное. Она была более порывистой, чем Джессамина, но находчивостью превосходила Корво уж скоро как десять лет.

Корво прикончил кофе. Они идут в Карнаку и пристанут через несколько дней, если погода не изменится. Он не знал, что чувствует при мысли о возвращении, потому что десятилетиями не возвращался на Серконос. Незачем было.

Отталкиваться особо не от чего. Нужно раскрыть заговор, но на этот раз не было никаких загадочных Лоялистов, которые указывали бы правильное направление. Только Меган и её сомнительное прошлое, лишь начинающее проглядывать сквозь таинственность, которой она себя окутала.

«Падший Дом» мчал на всех парах, а Корво размышлял и слушал Сердце.

***

Какая ни есть, но хоть какая-то жизнь.

Дауд закрыл дверь и зыркнул по сторонам, но улица была пуста. Вечер близился к ночи, и Уотерфронт становился всё тише. Королевская гвардия на этой неделе прессовала народ больше обычного, так что никто не хотел задерживаться на улице после наступления темноты. Дауд накинул капюшон и двинулся по направлению к гавани, но что-то заставило его остановиться.

Улица была пуста. Он моргнул, но взгляд-из-Бездны тоже ничего не выявил. Поблизости было святилище, но Дауд привык игнорировать его настойчивый зов. Он больше не посещал их, избегал тревожить руны и костяные амулеты, если те попадались на пути. Может, она и была поддельной, эта так называемая независимость, но от пения амулетов возвращались кошмары, так что овчинка не стоила выделки.

Дауд возобновил прогулку. Сегодня вечером его нигде не ждали, но если он действительно планировал обосноваться в этой части Карнаки, людей, которых появлялись и исчезали по ночам, игнорировать было себе дороже. Верфи Кампо Сета были тихим местом, последним из тех, где Дауд решил бы осесть после стольких лет блуждания, но он слишком устал. С этой точки зрения любое пристанище было куда лучше, чем вообще никакого.

Загривок покалывало, и он таки бросил беглый взгляд назад. В переулке было хоть шаром покати, только полная надежды одинокая крыса обнюхивала пустую жестянку из-под рыбы. Дауд нахмурился. Мелькнула мысль, не выжил ли он окончательно из ума со своей паранойей, но он отбросил её: благодаря Метке его здоровье было почти идеальным, и Дауд искренне подозревал, что Чужому, должно быть, интересно для разнообразия поглядеть, что натворит один из отмеченных им, впав в старческий маразм.

Он внимательно осмотрел гавань, где несколько дерзких душ пили в том, что сошло бы за паб. Скривился, отметив, что выброшенная на берег туша дохлого кита так и лежит. После того, как она пеклась в серконосской жаре почти неделю, запах просто сбивал с ног.

Выпрямившись на своем насесте на вершине здания, Дауд почти изготовился исчезнуть, когда заметил. Во рту у кита застряла руна, Дауд, проходя мимо гавани, каждую ночь слышал её бессвязную песнь и стойко игнорировал этот зов. Теперь зов пропал.

Неужто какой-то прохожий не побоялся ни гниющего кита, ни смертельной ловушки его пасти, лишь бы вырвать еретический объект? Как они вообще додумались туда заглянуть? Дауд подавил дрожь. Альтернативные варианты были ещё менее привлекательны. Что ж, в конце концов он знал, что не задержится в Уотерфронте надолго.

Он завершил привычный обход, хоть и думал совсем о другом. Просто не мог отбросить тайну пропавшей руны, и когда развернулся в направлении съёмной квартиры, то наконец признался самому себе: он беспокоился.

Происходило слишком много странного дерьма. Дауд прибыл на Серконос пятнадцать месяцев назад, и к этому времени свёл болезненно-близкое знакомство с местным политическим климатом. Он помнил старого Теоданиса Абеле как правителя, о котором никто не мог бы сказать ничего плохого, но сын его, очевидно, был слеплен из совсем другого теста.

То, как правил герцог Лука Абеле, было почти ребячеством, и Дауд долго размышлял, чем оправдывает императрица свою поддержку его правления. В итоге он пришёл к выводу, что Эмили Колдуин, скорее всего, держали в неведении относительно того, что творится на родине её отца, но это породило целый ряд новых вопросов. Тогда Дауд покинул Кульеро и вернулся в Карнаку, но лишь для того, чтобы лично увидеть, как после пропажи исключительно гуманного барона Арамиса Стилтона бывший округ Батиста быстро превращается в поле полномасштабной бандитской войны.

Он пообещал себе не вмешиваться. И тут же припомнил, что уже обещал это кому-то ещё. Как он тогда выразился? «Исчезнет из памяти всех и каждого»?

Почти добравшись к себе, Дауд остановился на крыше соседнего дома; в самом нутре засела непонятная тоска. Он сунул руки в карманы, окинул взглядом сверкающие огни окружающего города и попытался убедить себя, что принял правильное решение.

У Корво Аттано не было причин сохранять ему жизнь. Однако тот именно так и поступил, и Дауд по сей день не был уверен — не потому ли, что счёл это хуже даже смерти. Дауд задержался в Дануолле на несколько недель, обрубая концы и заверяя Томаса в том, что китобоев больше нет, и видел, как Аттано вместе с немногими лояльными людьми отбил башню обратно.

Он ушёл до того, как Эмили Колдуин короновали, но в последующие годы ему хватило любопытства, чтобы читать всё, что можно было найти о молодой императрице и её Лорде-Защитнике. Что поражало, так это то, насколько они оба одиноки; Корво Аттано — явно не дипломат и не политик, Эмили Колдуин — вообще десятилетний ребёнок. Дауд годами убеждал себя, что не стоит даже и думать навестить их и предложить свою помощь…

И вот — переворот. Новость добралась до Серконоса меньше недели назад. Один лишь взгляд на Далилу, и Дауда накрыло головокружительной волной беспомощности. Он облажался. Нужно было убить её, когда был шанс. Нужно было найти способ предупредить о ней Аттано.

Но когда Корво выследил его, Дауд смолчал о ведьме — даже когда, к собственному удивлению, умолял сохранить себе жизнь, мысль упомянуть Бригморских ведьм просто не пришла в голову. А после, много позже, не хотелось рисковать; не хотелось быть снова втянутым во всё это против воли. Дауд никогда не сомневался: реши Аттано, что он что-то замышляет, и снова его отыщет.

Итак, уже более десяти лет Дауд хранил молчание, и вы только гляньте, куда это его завело.

Он проскользнул к себе через окно. В спальне было темно и тихо, и Дауд наконец стряхнул с себя плащ. Это, конечно, чересчур — погода не располагает ходить в капюшоне, слишком жарко, — но подспудное беспокойство не давало сейчас светить лицом. Иронично, ведь в Дануолле, едва начав обретать известность, он редко удосуживался надевать китобойскую маску. Ему нравилось, что люди знают его лицо — единственное узнаваемое пятно в сливающейся группе зловещих убийц.

Дауд невесело усмехнулся. Столь многое изменилось, а он всё ещё чувствовал себя так, будто только вчера покинул Дануолл. На сердце было тяжело от сожалений, и он совершенно не представлял, как от этой тяжести избавиться, и так и старился в одиночестве.

Открыв дверь в коридор, соединяющий спальню с кухонькой, он прошёл в помещение посветлее, и только тогда заметил и осознал, что за столом кто-то сидит. В первое мгновение увидел лишь тёмный силуэт, абсолютно неподвижный и безмолвный, и в голове мелькнуло, что Чужой лично явился сообщить ему, насколько он облажался. 

А затем незваный гость поднял подбородок, и у Дауда перехватило дыхание. Не Левиафан.

Корво Аттано медленно поднялся на ноги. Поднял руку и отвёл с лица столь памятную Дауду маску-череп. Стряхнул капюшон. Посмотрел Дауду в глаза.

— Отрастил беспечность?

Голос совсем не изменился, подумал Дауд где-то в глубине потрясённо застывшего сознания. Всё такой же грубый, но теперь под усталой ненавистью было что-то ещё. В остриженных волосах Дауд разглядел седину, челюсть Корво была припорошена тёмной двухдневной щетиной, а пламя во взгляде — подёрнуто усталостью.

Дауд вспомнил о новостях, о развевающихся по Карнаке плакатах, и в груди отчётливо шевельнулось сочувствие.

— Хули ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался Дауд и, вздохнув, прислонился к раковине. Корво даже клинка не обнажил, так что вряд ли явился, чтобы всё закончить.

— Ты, конечно, слышал новости. О Далиле. — Тон, каким он произнёс имя, был вязким от ненависти, и Дауд удивлённо осознал, что Далилу Корво, должно быть, ненавидит сильнее, чем когда-либо ненавидел его.

— Слышал. Я имел в виду здесь, на моей кухне. Как ты вообще меня нашёл?

Корво пожал плечами. Опустился на стул.

— Без особых затруднений. Ещё с тех пор, как ты утёк из Дануолла, за тобой присматривали, так что и я просто проверил самые свежие слухи. Ты и близко не так хорошо прячешься, как тебе нравится думать.

Дауд нахмурился. Последние несколько лет он не особо бдил за абсолютным инкогнито, но мысль, что Лорд-Защитник всё это время мог его найти, была… тревожной.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Моргнув, Дауд несколько секунд пялился на Корво, убежденный, что неверно расслышал, но тот лишь хмуро уставился в ответ утопающими в глубоких тенях глазами.

— Моя помощь? — наконец переспросил Дауд. У него было неприятное подозрение, что он знает, к чему всё идёт, и если в итоге лишится головы: что ж, не то чтобы он не заслужил такого конца.

— Чужой, — тихо произнёс Корво, — несколько дней назад затянул меня в Бездну и сказал, что ты знаком с Далилой Копперспун.

Не совладав с эмоциями, Дауд возвёл очи горе. Блядский черноглазый ублюдок.

— Ага. — Он потёр глаза. — Пятнадцать лет назад Чужой назвал мне её имя. Я выследил её и запечатал в Бездне. Решил, что с ней покончено.

Взгляд Корво стал пронзительнее.

— Расскажи.

Изложение истории заняло куда больше времени, чем Дауд ожидал. Корво почти не задавал вопросов, а те, что всё же задал, водили кругами, так что рассказ Дауд закончил уже почти в два часа ночи. Где-то в процессе он опустился за стол напротив Корво, а под конец в затылке заскреблась боль.

Корво, склонив голову, надолго уставился себе под ноги, и Дауд воспользовался шансом наконец нормально его рассмотреть.

Фигура Корво была всё такой же текучей, и он всё так же обманчиво казался середнячком. Но Дауд знал, что ничего обычного в этом человеке нет, и не мог не восхищаться тем, насколько неприметно тот умел держаться и, несмотря на выразительные черты лица, скорее теряться в толпе, нежели выделяться в ней.

— Почему ты её не убил? — наконец нарушил молчание тихий ровный голос Корво.

Дауд вздохнул. Он тщательно опустил в рассказе личные чувства и сожаления, но объяснять, почему он сделал то, что сделал, будет подобно выдиранию больного зуба.

— Я перестал убивать. После… после всего случившегося. — Дауд думал, что смирился со всеми своими проёбами, но здесь и сейчас чувство, словно лесной пожар, разгоралось с новой силой. Корво вскинул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и Дауд заставил себя не отводить глаза, хотя в груди болело совсем как сразу после смерти императрицы.

Он проебался. Он начинал как долбоёб — и шёл дальше по жизни лишь затем, чтобы проёбываться ещё сильнее. Он надеялся, что, разобравшись с Далилой, смог хоть немного искупить это, но оказался просто слепцом, желавшим разорвать порочный круг.

Бездна, это он во всём виноват.

Корво отвёл взгляд и закрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул.

— Далила заявила, что Джессамина была ей наполовину сестрой.

Понять, что за чувство вложил Корво в эти слова, заняло пару секунд, и деталь со щелчком встала на место: Корво не знал о Далиле. То есть, если ведьма не врала, Джессамина Колдуин не сказала Королевскому Защитнику — любовнику! — о своей незаконнорождённой сестре.

Думать о том, куда осознание этого может завести Корво, не хотелось, так что Дауд передёрнул плечами и кашлянул.

— Понятия не имею, насколько это правдиво. Знаю лишь, что Далила отмечена, совсем как мы с тобой.

— Да, — кивнул Корво, зло блеснув прояснившимся взглядом. — Она забрала мою.

— Она… Что?! — выпалил Дауд. Его потрясение, должно быть, оказалось слишком явным — на лице Корво промелькнула насмешка. Впрочем, через миг она исчезла, и Корво приподнял левую руку, обёрнутую не замеченной Даудом раньше тёмной тканью.

— Как я и сказал, Чужой снова меня навестил. Он вернул Метку и поведал о тебе и Далиле.

— Однажды я найду способ запечатать этому китовьему богу пасть, — выдохнул Дауд без малейшего намёка на ярость. В конце концов, он бесконечно должен Корво. — Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

***

Камень треснул, Эмили Колдуин открыла глаза — и Дауд ушёл, понимая, что Корво захочет побыть с дочерью наедине. Да и юная императрица ему особо не обрадовалась бы.

Он собирался покинуть Дануолл той же ночью. Корабль Билли всё ещё стоял в гавани, и Дауд знал, что та ждёт весточки: фонаря в окне Башни, а то и самого Дауда, всходящего на палубу и потарапливающего отплыть как можно быстрее — куда угодно, лишь бы отсюда.

Но вместо порта Дауд свернул к шлюзу и уселся на крыше. Курил и ждал, размышляя о событиях двух последних месяцев, и когда горизонт занялся розовым и золотым, наконец услышал позади лёгкие шаги.

Корво откинул капюшон. Сейчас, без иллюзий красочного мира Далилы, он казался ещё более измождённым. Дауд молча протянул портсигар, и Корво так же молча взял себе сигариллу. Они курили и смотрели на рождение нового дня, соприкасаясь плечами, как много раз до этого.

— Как она?

Корво потёр ладонями глаза.

— Спит. Пока что. — Дауд кивнул, и Корво повернулся к нему: — Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?

Дауд застыл. 

На «Падшем Доме» им пришлось поговорить друг с другом. Иначе было бы невозможно сосуществовать в тесноте корабля. Вскрывать старые раны было болезненным для обоих, но после стало легче. Казалось, знание о прошлом, о сожалениях Дауда принесло Корво немного спокойствия. А Дауд… Дауд осознал, сколь многое разрушил.

— В беседке? — прохрипел он. Не хотелось возвращаться туда ни телом, ни разумом. Вполне хватало кошмаров, в которых он зачастую убивал и Корво тоже.

— Нет. В далёкой юности.

Ничего не понимающий Дауд растерянно моргнул.

Корво улыбнулся. Такие настоящие улыбки от него Дауд мог сосчитать на пальцах одной руки. Первая — когда по возвращении из усадьбы Стилтона Дауд прослезился при виде Билли, к которой вернулись глаз и рука. От нынешней улыбки чуть веяло тоской.

— Не помнишь.

Дауд покачал головой. Основание черепа отозвалось глухим звоном.

Корво стряхнул с кончика сигариллы пепел и откинулся назад.

— Я был совсем ребёнком, ты меня спас. Человек, пытавшийся меня похитить, рассёк тебе лицо.

Взрыв пронзительной боли. Ужас, пыль, онемевшие от прилива адреналина пальцы. И вдруг — мягкое истёртое постельное бельё и лохматый мальчишка, спрашивающий, как его зовут.

— Ты… — Голос подвёл, и пришлось несколько раз прочистить горло. — Тот пацан — это был ты.

Снова улыбка — кривая, насмешливая, как всегда, когда Корво опережает его на несколько шагов. Раздражающая — и такая привычная.

— Ага. Ты ушёл, так и не попрощавшись. И даже не поблагодарил меня, если на то пошло.

— Не в себе был, — хохотнул Дауд.

Затрясшись от смеха, Корво выудил у него из кармана ещё сигариллу.

— Совершенно не в себе, ага. Я годами мучился вопросом, не потерял ли ты глаз.

— Был близок к этому, — признался Дауд. — Лекарство, что ты для меня стащил, сохранило мне жизнь… Благодарю, — добавил он чуть тише, и сказать это было очень приятно. Он не один десяток лет пытался понять, что за мальчишка зачем-то ему тогда помог.

— И я тебя, — отозвался Корво. — Меня бы тут не было, не вступись ты тогда.

Дауд пожал плечами, признавая его правоту. Потёр шрам, столь долго уродующий лицо, и впервые почувствовал, что получил его не зря. Они с Корво встретились ещё тогда. Сколько всего изменилось лишь потому, что Дауд решил вмешаться — просто убедиться, что тот тощий пацан не лишится всего, как он сам.

— Благодарю, — повторил Корво и основательно привалился к его боку. — За то, что… даже не знаю. За то, что оказался там.

— Квиты, — выдохнул Дауд. Он знал, о чём говорит Корво. О бесконечных ночах и днях, потраченных на слежку и разработку плана, на споры о том, как вести дела, о разделённых скудных запасах и бравых вторжениях в кишащие кровавыми мухами квартиры — обо всём сразу. Корво выследил Дауда ради информации, и как-то так вышло, что Дауд просто… забыл, что собирался уйти.

Наутро после Консерватории Дауд вдруг понял — прямо за чисткой зубов на палубе «Падшего Дома», — что Корво никогда не просил его отправиться с собой. Он вообще не просил Дауда о помощи, не считая расспросов о Далиле, но Дауд всё равно увязался с ним. Тогда-то и выяснил, что Корво — раздражающий упрямый мудак, однако, как заметила Билли, они отлично сработались, как только засунули эго в задницу.

Дауд уже слишком стар, чтобы обманывать себя. Упусти он этот шанс — и никогда бы себе не простил. Присоединиться к Корво, чтобы разобраться с заговорщиками и герцогом Абеле, было единственно возможным решением.

— Квиты, — эхом отозвался Корво. Улыбнулся ему, приподняв бровь. Это выражение тоже теперь было знакомо.

_Я позволю тебе сохранить лицо и никому не выдам, какой ты на самом деле мешок с дерьмом._

Дауд лишь пожал плечами и поджёг следующую сигариллу. Горизонт предвещал дождь.


End file.
